Talk:Bad Bleach/@comment-30564209-20171027004408
I'm pretty sure I meant to joke that 3.06 would be the series finale for me, but forgot to. It was the perfect episode for me, and therefore a perfect way to cap off the series: everyone came back, the story circled back to the show's origins, and there was a perfect, happy ending in which the characters said and did all the right things, and everything was right in the world. We didn't know who the killers were, but hey, oftentimes shows end with unsolved mysteries, like DH teasing us with Jennifer or that weird black kid with special powers on Lost. I was gonna joke - to provoke you, cos I'm a bit of a bully - that I wouldn't dare read anything else beyond 3.06 so as to not spoil that perfect ending. Fuck you and the whore mothers that bore you. Josh's story was really nice. Him getting to properly meet Jennifer was a very nice touch and one of a long line of examples in which you remembered to mash up otherwise unrelated characters. I always do love it when you do that, and you do it plenty. Nice to see that she's come to her senses some cos yh bitch was cray. I commented already that I really appreciate how long it took for Joanna's and Josh's feud to be resolved - heck, I'd commented on it before knowing it'd be resolved in this episode. Their last scene together was beautifully written, the kind of scene I know I'd love to watch onscreen (even if the finishing touch of Brad's picture smiling at them might be lost), simply because it'd pack a punch if done right by good actors (I imagine this show would have a stellar cast, since we're actors' worst critics ourselves - lol imagine us all writing TV shows and then cringing at the cast HA!!), and because the characters all said the right things. Again, beautiful scene, one of my favorites of the series, helping to bring Jo's story full circle before you fucked me in the ass and left without paying. It's really nice to see how much Silvia's turned around as a person without it seeming forced or contrived. She's really devoted to being a good mother and to just fitting in, and it's great. Her comment about planning to stick around but hey you never known seems ominous though. Meghan pretty much delegating the task of being Joe's mother to her was quite moving. Actually, it's just nice that, yet again, all the people in Joe's family (RIP James) got to be relevant to Meghan's departure. Poor Tyson though. I now expect Joe to take care of Tyson since he can't just take care of himself, but real Jo is telling me it's gonna take him three episodes to get to that which lol. He's gonna find that poor mental drinking out of the toilet back at the trailer. Meghan's death was not surprising in the least - nor was it meant to be - but emotionally affecting, especially with her telling Joe he now had Joanna to help take care of him, which of course was before you robbed me blind and set my house on fire. I am not the least bit interested in Theresa Duarte tbh, which I know might seem too soon to say, since her story has pretty much just started, but the fact of the matter is that we're 5 episodes from the end of the series, so this is no time for me to have yet to become interested in a new character/story, know what I mean? She seems misplaced and pretty extra. I am so not down for her chasing after Ben, especially now that I'm shipping him with Val, who fainted during Ali and Liz's extra fight. It's still nice, however, that Theresa (still hate that her name has an H in it) helped to get Rena and Mary to make amends. I really do like Rena and Mary, despite her being his beard, and hope that their shaky relationship can maybe one day amount to what Joe and Joanna had before you massacred my entire family and left my milk out to go sour. Overall, a nice episode that was actually quite the easy read - I was surprised by how short some of the paragraphs were in comparison to other episodes'. Too bad the show was just cancelled, five episodes from its ending. I guess life is just unfair like that sometimes. :/